The present disclosure relates to a wafer recycling method.
Semiconductor devices are manufactured by forming a plurality of semiconductor layers on wafers.
For example, a light emitting diode may be formed by depositing a first conductive nitride semiconductor layer, an active layer, a second conductive nitride semiconductor layer. A gallium nitride (GaN) layer may be used as the nitride semiconductor layer.
Meanwhile, after the semiconductor layers are formed on the wafer, the semiconductor device may malfunction due to a variety of reasons such as a process error, a malfunctioning of equipments, and the like. In this case, the wafer may fall into disuse or be recycled by removing the semiconductor layers.
Further, even when the semiconductor device normally operates, there is a need to recycle the wafer by removing the semiconductor layers due to other reasons.